My Lovely Person
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: "I'll visit you as soon as I can, believe it!" Sakura smiled at her friend and bid him a soft and small "Goodbye." But that boy, who was sneaking around the hospital, so honest in saying he was lost, never did come back.
1. Permanent Resident

**Title: My Lovely Person**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**Dedicated to:** ExplodingKunai, NaruSakuFan, NaruSaku means logic and uzumakehish

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**!

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 1:**

**Permanent Resident**

**O_O_O**

…

…

_Say the words "I love you" once more, please_

_The words I hope that will never change and will never end_

_Until this heart of mine stops beating, until the end of time_

_My lovely person, please stay by my side _

…

…

The very first time she saw him was when she was six years old. She was just about to go inside the farthest private room on the east wing of the hospital, her room. She just came back from her walk in the garden at the back of the hospital. She had to persuade her private nurse, Shizune-nee that she could at least walk back to her room without getting into trouble. Not a lot of people come here, especially children her age_. 'He's probably sneaking around'_ Sakura thought. She watched, fascinated how he stuck to the wall, and looked suspiciously around him. Funny thing is, that boy was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit that stick out to the bland white wall of the hospital and he's not looking behind him.

With soft footsteps she silently crept behind him but stopped when she was about five feet from him. Softly, as if taming a wild animal, she asked "What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy rounded at her with his blue eyes so wide, his cheeks with whisker like marks blushing and expression so surprised it was comical. It was a good thing she stopped a few distance away from him because he flailed his arms so much that he tripped on his own feet. And thank God she expected that kind of reaction because if she did not, well, she'll be surprised too. And with her illness, surprise and overwhelming feelings is not her best friend. She looked at him quizzically, head tilted on one side silently asking for his reply.

The boy just looked around him, probably checking if someone heard them. Finding no adults around, he let out a relieved breath and then focused his attention on her. He grinned a toothy grin, eyes almost closing in delight, "I'm sorry. I was just sneaking around." He said unabashedly and full with honesty and then he rubbed the back of his head "And… I'm actually lost." He stood up from his position and patted his pants. His childlike eyes regarded her in wonder, probably thinking why she was here too.

Sakura smiled sadly, "If you're wondering, I'm a permanent resident here." She giggled at her words. The boy, she noticed, stared at her curiously. She knows he wanted to ask a lot of question, but instead of asking 'What do you mean?' or 'Why?' like what she expected, he only asked "What's your name?"

Stunned, Sakura answered dumbly, "Haruno Sakura." She watched him hum and tried saying it. "Ne, Can I call you Sakura-chan?" He asked, eyes filled with hope that she will say yes. Sakura nodded; glad that he did not ask a lot of questions about her reason of staying here. She shyly asked, "You? What's your name?"

The boy grinned, "I'm Naruto, Sakura-chan!"

…

…

"Hey, Naruto, I could accompany you to where you wanted to go." Sakura said as she followed Naruto around the hospital. "I know this place like the back of my hand." She chuckled, oh how true that statement is. But then again she wondered why Naruto is here? She watched his back; he turned to look at her catching her staring. Sakura pinked but instead of averting her eyes, she looked at him and questioned "Why are you here anyway?"

Naruto sighed. His back slumped. "Kaa-san had a car accident. Tou-san and I immediately rushed in here when we heard the news. She's in the emergency room now. I don't really like the commotion out there. I-It's a bit noisy… and scary." The boy was clearly distressed.

A small "Oh" escaped from Sakura. She shifted from one foot to another but she immediately gave in and hugged her new friend to comfort him "Everything will be okay. Don't worry." She said.

Naruto gratefully welcomed her hug. "Yeah, I hope so." He said.

Both children heard footsteps coming their way. She saw Shizune-nee rounding the corner. She saw the both of them and her gaze zeroed in on Sakura. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? It's time for your treatment. Come on; let's go back to your room." The kind nurse urged her to come with her.

Sakura looked at Naruto, panic immediately setting in, "But what about Naruto?" She squeezed his hand and looked at him. He was nervous too, that much she could tell.

Shizune-nee just smiled and said "Don't worry, I'll accompany Naruto-san back to his father first. The poor man looked so worried." She frowned at the boy, realizing the boy made quite a trouble for instantly disappearing once out of sight. "Come on, young man, your mother is as good as new now. I heard she's already dismissed. Your family's looking for you."

Naruto sighed, he looked relieved, Sakura noted. He turned at her and smiled. Sakura mouthed "I told you so" that made him grin.

They walked back to the emergency room where Sakura saw an older version of Naruto, _'His dad'_ she thought, and a red haired cheerful-looking woman who has a bandage around her head. They both enveloped him in hugs. His parents vigorously thanked Shizune-nee and looked at Sakura strangely. Naruto smiled and introduced her to his parents. They smiled in understanding which Sakura welcomed more (it's much better than pity).

When the family turned to walk out of the hospital, Naruto ran back to her, enveloped her in a big hug and promised he will return to visit her "I'll visit you as soon as I can, believe it!".

Sakura smiled at her friend and bid him a soft and small "Goodbye."

But that boy, who was sneaking around the hospital, so honest in saying he was lost, never did come back.

…

…

When she was born she was diagnosed with a hypoplastic left heart syndrome where the structures on the left side of her heart are underdeveloped and cannot function properly. The doctors were convinced that she will not live long and should be promptly given with compassionate care instead. After all, there is a low survival rate of this congenital heart defect. But her parents, who own a large pharmaceutical company, did not give up. They did everything and anything for their only child. Immediately after birth she had undergone Norwood, Glenn and Fontan procedure. It was a three stage reconstructive surgery. It only lengthens her life though and is not a cure.

That is the reason on why she was here, a permanent resident at Konoha General Hospital. Her condition is monitored for the rest of her life. Everyone thought she will not survive, not without a transplant at least. But here she is, sixteen years old and hopefully will have another year more. Her parents said that she might receive a new heart soon. There are no compatible hearts available yet but they said she was next on the waiting list. Why it took so long? Sakura assumed that even if her parents wanted and gave their best for their child, they must have resigned some point in time that she will not live. It was truly a miracle she's here now though, without any disabilities appearing as any normal person could be, except for her fragile health and weak heart. That's why they were in haste and trying again now. Hoping that she will live, wishing for some time more.

Her parents made sure that she will have the best treatment she could get, even at the cost of her happiness. She did not go to school and was home-schooled, erm, hospital-schooled instead. Even so, she was an intelligent young girl and she did not take her situation to heart. She knows her parents just wanted her to live with them longer, she very much appreciated that. And like the good girl she is, she will humor them. After all, she never knows until when this heart will continue beating.

…

…

The second time she saw him, it was very much unexpected. It was a whole ten years later. She still resides on that private room, the farthest one, on the east wing of the hospital. In all actuality, she had already forgotten about that boy, the boy who promised to visit her. She didn't take his broken promise to heart though. It'll really be deteriorating to her health. And perhaps, at the back of her mind… she already knew he won't be coming back.

She remembered the panic of the people in the emergency room that time. She was wandering on the halls that early evening, not too tired yet to retire to her 'room'. It was a peaceful evening so far before it happened. The loud ringing of the sirens and its red light slightly stunned her.

She watched as two ambulances pulled at the driveway and as the field paramedics unloaded two people. The first ambulance unloaded a girl. Her long raven hair coated with dried blood, body filled with bruises and scratches and wounds, skin ghastly pale and for all Sakura knew and seen was dead already. There's no rising of her chest. She's no longer breathing. As the girl in the stretcher passed by her, Sakura averted her eyes. Death is something that didn't sit too well on her. It was looming at her every day of her life, after all.

The second ambulance from where the paramedics unloaded its patient breezed by her so fast that she only just got a peak, a glimpse, of the person on the stretcher. She was still mulling of that raven haired girl when she saw that blonde hair matted with blood still oozing from a head wound that travels continuously down his whiskered cheeks and the sheets. Sakura's eyes widen in recognition.

She turned back to see his dad, that boy's older version who looks like about to break down, and his mother, that cheerful red haired woman way back then who looks torn between crying and staring to space, and passed by her to frantically follow the two stretchers.

Sakura was left alone in the hallway wondering… and desperately praying.

…

…

Sakura was looking at the scenery her room's window presented. The full moon's glow vanquished the darkness surrounding the hospital's garden. She sighed, still fretting about that boy's condition. It has been so long, she couldn't even remember his name. But she recognized him immediately. One could probably count in their fingers the number of people her age she met that was here only for a visit and not because they're sick. She often stayed clear on the children's ward when she was younger. She didn't need the hopelessness that other children feel. It will surely drown her. Now though, she stays there most of the time to comfort them. She wondered, will he remember her too? She really hopes his condition turns for the better and wish that he recognize her too even if it's her face only.

She heard earlier from Shizune-nee that the girl did not survive. It was a motorcycle accident; Shizune-nee said the teens were driving too fast. She was sad that such a beautiful and young girl died so early in her life. She must have been her age too. There is so many more in life stored for her. Sakura's normally a cheerful person but she can't help but feel a bit bitter not because of the girl but because of the unfairness of life. Here she was, battling for life every day and people her age took life for granted.

'_Thump.' 'Thump.'_

Sakura reached where her heart is and clenched the material of her dress. She needs to calm down and rule over her emotions. Her attempts to smile turned into a grimace. Again, thinking of the unfairness of it all. She's an emotional person, why the hell was she gifted with a weak heart?

'_Thump.' 'Thump.'_

Inhale. Exhale.

A knock startled her a bit while she was calming down and mulling on her slightly darker thoughts. Her aunt, Tsunade, entered with Shizune-nee. The two older women gave her a worried glance.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she assisted her niece to sit down on her bed.

Giving them both a reassuring smile, Sakura vanish all passed thoughts from her mind. Worrying these two will just make her outside visits to the hospital garden shorter. Although based from their reactions, both women did not look convinced. Tsunade gave a stern glare but did not say anything more. Shizune-nee zoomed around the room just to do something so that she will not give Sakura a lecture on not to wear herself out. The girl does not need it now.

"Now let's get that check-up starting, shall we?" Tsunade said to the niece she looked out for ever since she was a babe.

Sakura smiled to her aunt, "Okay."

…

…

That night, Sakura slept fitfully. Worried eyes cast to the closed door. Finally giving up sleep, she tiptoed out of her bed and silently closed the door. She walked aimlessly through the white bland halls of the hospital while avoiding the nurses on duty.

She was currently at the third floor of the hospital almost near the west wing. She blanched, _'how the hell did she reach this far?'_ Not risking being seen by the nurses or anyone for the matter, Sakura turned to make her way back to her room. She stopped though when she heard the gentle foot falls that seems like from the end of the hall. Much nearer than the distance she's comfortable with.

Without thinking of her actions, she immediately opened a random door and closed it behind her with a soft click. She released a relieved sigh, thankful that no one saw her. Finally realizing her actions when she heard the beeping sounds of a machine, she turned around to apologize if ever she woke up the patient behind her.

She stopped in the middle of her lengthy apology when she saw the person lying on the bed. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw his injuries. His left arm and leg was in a cast, head was bandaged, and actually, he looked mummified. She can't find a part of his body not covered in bandages. And she's pretty sure that underneath his hospital gown, there are more serious wounds to be seen.

Even with all his wounds, the sound made by his mechanical ventilator is comforting.

She walked silently; almost afraid that even the tiniest of sound will distress him. She reached her hand on the medical board at the end of his bed and saw his name.

'_Uzumaki Naruto.'_

…

…

**つづく**

…

…

**AN: This was supposed to be a one-shot and should have been a lot longer. **But I was forced to publish it out earlier as a sorry fic for my other fic, ironically, "I'm Sorry". Please watch out for the cleaner version this Saturday. :D

**This fic will only be short. I just cut it into parts.**

**Questions you might ask:**

**Sakura's disease: **Yep, hypoplastic left heart syndrome is a real congenital heart syndrome. Norwood, Glenn and Fontan procedures are real too. Norwood procedure is done almost immediately after birth, Glenn procedure at 3 to 6 months of age, and the Fontan procedure at 3 to 5 years of age. And yes, the patient will need a heart transplant to lengthen his or her time. What I made up is how Sakura's still alive and normal this day. Infants diagnosed with this disease and undergone the procedure usually have developmental delay or in need of special education. I don't really have the heart for Sakura to suffer those things, especially since it's in her character to be intelligent. Let's just settle that she's smaller than most her age and has a frail health :D

**The Girl who died: **Yep, that's Hinata… and I killed her. I'm sorry for all those Hinata fans out there. I really need someone to die (that sounded so wrong). And I need her to die in this story so it could progress (woah, I sound horrible there).

**Naruto's Surname:** I settled on Uzumaki even though his dad is alive, I'm really confused on what to use. Ahehe. It'll be weird to use Namikaze for me….

**Why Sakura's still there in the hospital and where the heck her parents are**: I imagine her parents owned it or perhaps have a large share on the hospital. Besides, if I were given the chance with the same situation with my daughter, I'd rather have her in an institution that could help in case of emergency. In Sakura's case, permanent residency on said institution. Also, her parents are not in the country as of now but they will both appear. Don't worry.

**How many chapters this will have and the length of each chap:** Honestly, I don't know. I know I said it'll be short but since I dissected the whole thing, ideas keep running forth. But I have the major outline; I'll just add a bit more on this. We'll just see up to where. As for the length… it'll vary, I guess. But I really hope I could make the next chap longer (I'll be adding more to the original).

**Updates**: will be every Saturday or Sunday.

Any idea what will happen next? Hehe. Give me your guess! I would LOVE to hear, erm, read it!

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**AN 2: I'm really sorry dbzgtfan2004. I got the story deleted. I'm really sorry...**

**~Katarin Kishika**


	2. A New Heart, Waking Up

**Title: My Lovely Person**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**Dedicated to: ReallyManlyPimps, Melyss, Roku-and-Saku, hatakevan, NarutoLuver896, dbzgtfan2004, xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx… YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**!

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 2:**

**A New Heart, Waking Up**

**O_O_O**

…

…

_I hope not to burden you, really, it's true_

_Staying by my side, I wish not to cage you_

_But my lovely person, I hope you comprehend_

_Time is of the essence, I have not much of it nevertheless_

…

…

She had never really thought that the second and third time she'll see him was of this way. Given the chance and of the choice, she would have loved to have their meeting not here on the hospital like the first but outside. In a world where she's healthy and him smiling. Now though, as she sees him lying on the bed, she's more than grateful that her first friend is alive and breathing.

'_Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Beep.'_

Sakura returned the clip board right back to its place at the end of the bed. She watched from the foot of the bed as Naruto continuously inhale and exhale precious air with the help of the ventilator. _'Naruto'_ Sakura idly thought the name of the boy she had almost forgotten, a distant memory. Sakura walked back to his side to peer at his face.

'_He looked so battered.'_ Sakura supposed. His face was covered with cuts, a busted lip, and a shallow scrape at the left side of his cheeks marring his youthful face. That boy was so different from years before now_. 'He grew, of course he grew up.'_ Sakura scoffed at her moment of foolhardiness. His face, different yet not at the same time, lost its baby fats. She gently traced his whiskered like marks absent-mindedly and wished she could see his eyes too. Too far from reality, Sakura recalled everything as much as she could.

Naruto was the first boy her age she had befriended with. Of course, there are others she befriended throughout the years. But he was the first to look at her straight in the eyes without it laced with pity. Pity that she does not need nor want even now. His gaze was only full of childish curiosity. And Sakura was eternally thankful of that.

When he promised he will come back to visit her, Sakura believed every word he said. She waited, and waited and waited still for the boy who made a lasting impression on her (Who wouldn't if you find him sneaking around the hospital?). But days passed, days turned to weeks and then months and woefully turned to years. Sakura became a bit depressed that time. She felt that she lost a friend even if their encounter was brief.

When she was younger, she threw quite a fit because of what she felt of his broken promise. She almost upset herself over it giving Shizune-nee a hard time. It only took one scowl and a lecture from Tsunade. "Stop being hard Sakura. Just forget about him." She remembered Tsunade saying. "He will come back with time. But for now, don't cause unnecessary worry to the people whose _here with you_ and make friends with someone else. The world is full of people. Although your experience will be limited while here in the hospital, I hope it wouldn't stop you from trying again. Not all people will leave you alone." Sakura remembered Tsunade's gentle smile after saying it. Her aunt always knew how to calm her.

After that, everything seems to move forward. Step by step, little by little, she started to open up to others and as time moves on, she realized that she's happy. Happy with her life, happy that she's living. And as time pass by, that boy who was sneaking around, her first friend, became buried in her memories and was soon forgotten.

…

…

She's still staring at his unmoving body, silently cheering on every breath he took, every sign he's still here and alive because it's a symbol of a chance to reconnect, to make amends to the years they were apart. She was so focused on him that she didn't hear the door opened and a nurse come in.

"Haruno-san, what are you doing here?" Otoha said after gasping lightly. She was doing her rounds and was definitely surprised to see the young Haruno in a room so far from her own.

Sakura whirled around to face the kind nurse. She pinked a bit and her heartbeat fastened a little. She waited for a few moments to calm it down before answering her question. "O-Otoha-san, I'm so sorry. It's just that… uhm…" Sakura stammered and racked her brain to find a suitable answer on why she's here and why she's not asleep on her own room. She didn't want to explain her friendship with Naruto, she knows it's irrelevant on this situation.

Realizing she might have upset her patient and stressed Sakura out, Otoha offered an apology, "I'm sorry if I surprised you, dear" She said with a smile. "But Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san are looking everywhere for you. Almost turning the hospital upside down, I tell you." She said while shaking her head. "I thought they finally found you, now I can see that they have not." She remarked wryly.

Sakura gulped. One of the things that could make her palm sweat and tremble in nervousness was Tsunade and Shizune's combined nagging. _'Ooooh, she's definitely going to get one now.'_ Sakura sighed, "Otoha-san… a-are they angry?"

Otoha gave a sympathetic smile, "I think that they're not. It seems like there's important news they wanted to tell you as much as possible," Otoha gestured for Sakura to come with her outside of the room.

Sakura hesitated for a little and turned her head to look back at the sleeping Naruto. She only started walking when Otoha said that "He's not going anywhere, dear. You'll have time to see him soon." She smiled at her and followed her back towards her room, the farthest one on the east wing of the hospital.

…

…

When she opened the door to her room, she was greeted with the sight of a very ticked off Tsunade and a pacing Shizune. When the door opened, Shizune stopped her pacing, Tsunade sighed and Sakura gulped.

She courageously took a step forward and turned her head back to give Otoha-san a weak smile. The nurse gave her an encouraging one. Finally mustering enough courage, Sakura squared her shoulders and took the remaining steps. She sat down on her bed and looked at the two women who watched and took care of her for the better part of her life. Feeling guilty for making them worry, Sakura groaned, "I'm really, really sorry. I couldn't sleep so I just took a walk out." She fumbled with her fingers and looked at them behind her lashes. "So… Otoha-san said you wanted to say something. Uhm, what was it?"

At this, Tsunade let out a small smile. It was full of hope and happiness directed to her, "We found a compatible heart, Sakura."

Her eyes widen, tears started to leak out and she let out a wide grin. She's going to have a new heart. She's going to live longer. _She's going to have a chance at life_. Sakura cried harder at that.

She had undergone an eight hour surgery under the best surgeons Konoha hospital could offer. Her parents, who were in Kusa that time, were already notified of the progress. They promised that they will come back home after their business in Kusa. Her aunt Tsunade had explained what will and may happen.

Tsunade would have lead the team of surgeons operating on her but decided against it for her emotions might hinder during the process. Sakura understood that and smiled at her saying "I understand you know." Sakura smiled, "I know you would have wanted to be there. But, I wouldn't want to burden you with stress… and if anything bad happens…" Sakura frowned, realizing it was still a possibility.

Tsunade scoffed at that, "Nonsense, I trained them myself." She reached for Sakura's hand and held it for both of their comfort.

A little bit relieved and doubt vanished; Sakura smiled and said, "Of course. Then give your trust on them. I think it will raise their morals." Sakura said dryly.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunade said trying to lift the mood. "Now, go in there and get back here healthy. After you heal, I will have the chance to spoil you rotten," Tsunade smiled evilly, eyes glinting with mischief. Sakura groaned.

At exactly two o'clock in the morning, Sakura entered the operating room. The blearing red light of the sign never turned off until eight hours later.

…

…

Sakura woke up a lot later though. Six days to be exact.

She woke up to the sound of machines, a ventilator to help her breathe, the sterile smell that she had known ever since she was little and the loud beat of her heart. Her_ new_ heart. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was greeted of the bland white ceiling of her room. She slowly sat up and tried to block the rays of light slipping in from the slightly opened curtain.

'_Thump.' 'Thump.' 'Thump.' 'Thump.'_

She could hear its thumps; feel it beat beneath the bandages and the material of her hospital gown. She beamed. A new heart. The meaning starting to sink in on Sakura's mind. She has a new start; finally get out of this hospital she called home for the past few years. Finally enjoy the outside world without fear of every little thing that could upset her heart and her fragile health.

Oh, she knows her health is fragile still. She knew that, but this heart means her life was lengthened. It means no immediate fear of what tomorrow will bring, that tomorrow might not be her last from now on.

A drop of tear fell. Relieved and tears of joy, she thinks. She wiped it away though; thinking that she should start her new life with a smile.

…

…

It was a few hours later when Shizune-nee entered the room. Smiling at Sakura, whose ventilator already removed, Shizune made her way towards her with her medicine in tow. The kind nurse gently brushed a few stray hairs away from Sakura's face.

Everyone in the hospital was very happy for Sakura. God knows that child needs his blessing. She had been here, caged within the hospital walls ever since she was small. Shizune knows Sakura hated pity as much as her illness so instead of giving it to her, Shizune remained by her side and supported the young girl in every way she can. She may never understand what she's going through but knowing that you're not alone will make a lot of difference.

A look of contemplation passed Sakura's face. It never occurred to her to ask if Naruto is okay now when she woke up. Now though, she really wanted to know if he is. She turned from watching the falling leaves of the autumn season to ask Shizune-nee. "Shizune-nee… that boy in room 305, is he… is he okay now?" She asked while fumbling with the ends of her robe, her heart thudding within its cage.

Shizune's face scrunched and she paused to give the question a thought. "Oh, the boy on the motorcycle incident?" Sakura nodded vigorously. It seems like Shizune couldn't remember him.

Shizune released a sad breath. Sakura's breathe hitched, worry eating its way inside out, her heart thudding more loudly as she waited on what will Shizune say. "That boy hasn't woken up yet. It seems like he's in a coma because of head trauma. I remember her mother crying when Tsunade-sama delivered the news." She continued not noticing Sakura's gradually paling face. "But, his condition's improving though. Tsunade-sama said that he will wake up soon given if his condition improves."

Sakura breathe a pleased exhale. If her aunt said there's still hope that he will wake up, then he will. She decided she will visit him later on when she's okay now herself. She only has a week left before she leaves the hospital and stay with her Aunt. Taking immunosuppressive drugs while in a hospital is a bad combination. She may get contracted with diseases and her aunt is taking every precautionary measure seriously.

"Now come on young missy, it's time for your medication. We've got to build up your strength." Shizune beamed excitedly.

Sakura chuckled and smiled, "Yes ma'am." And then another thought entered her mind, "Ne, Shizune-nee, who owns this new heart of mine?" She really wanted to know so she could thank the family properly.

Shizune raised her brow, clearly not expecting that. The name of the donor was not always given to the recipient and vice versa, but since this was Sakura and she was bound to ask Tsunade about it, Shizune just shrugged and gave her the name "Oh, it's from a Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata, if I remembered correctly."

…

…

Two weeks later, Sakura had finally settled in on Tsunade's apartment just two blocks away from the hospital. She asked Tsunade if she could visit the still comatose Naruto. Tsunade gave her a curious glance but said yes ("Only for a few minutes, young woman"). Tsunade said she could visit him after her own checkups. Basically, she could visit him once a week or once every two weeks. Even if it was only for a few minutes, Sakura was thrilled to see him.

He looks much better now (based from what Shizune told her), she always prays for his health and for him to wake up. Shizune had to interrogate her though because of her sudden interest to the boy in room 305. Sakura was very thankful she remained unscathed from the experience, mostly from the teasing _('Ooooh, seems like little Sakura has her first crush~ Wait till Tsunade-sama hears this!' 'Seriously Shizune-nee, he's just a childhood friend!'_)

Wednesday morning came, her first checkup went well. Making her way to room 305, she opened the door to his room to find it empty aside from Naruto. Perplexed because she's expecting his mother to be there, Sakura entered the room. She sat on the chair near his bed and looked at his face. The busted lip and a shallow scrape at the left side of his cheeks gone but the casts and the bandages on the head and his torso still remains. He's still using the ventilator but Shizune said they might remove them any days from now.

She reached out to lay her hand on his right cheek, feeling its warmth. It was still comforting to know that he's here and still hanging on. She traced his marks still wondering what they really are, birthmarks or not? She really can't decide. Sakura was holding his hand not encased with cast when the door opened and a beautiful red haired woman holding a vase with flowers entered the room.

The woman gasped a little, not expecting someone to be here. That girl looks familiar. But for the life of Kushina she couldn't remember where.

Sakura turned around releasing Naruto's hand. The girl blushed at being caught and tried explaining why she was here "I-I'm sorry. I'm just here to visit. Uhm…" The older woman gave her a small smile, gesturing she doesn't have to leave if she doesn't want to. One could see the trace of exhaustion from her face but Sakura could see the friendliness emitting from the woman.

Kushina placed the vase on a bedside table, "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother. Are you a friend of his from school? I couldn't remember you with him though?" Kushina said, trying to start a light conversation.

Sakura shuffled on her feet, shyly looking at the beautiful red head. "You could say I'm his friend. Although, it's been years since then. Uhm… actually we met here in the hospital when we were children. I vaguely remember meeting you and your husband too."

It was then that Kushina snapped her fingers, eyes wide and staring at Sakura like she solved a puzzle. "I knew you looked familiar!" She then gave her a broad ear splitting smile "You're that kid who stays here on the hospital. We're really sorry that we couldn't visit you." Kushina frowned remembering it. "We moved out of the city for a few years. Naruto whined and whined to us for months about promising to visit you. We're very busy though." She gave Sakura an apologetic smile.

Sakura shook her head, "It's alright, Kushina-san. I'm okay now however. I just recently underwent a heart transplant." Kushina's worried glance made Sakura speedup her explanation "I'm fine really! I'm just here for a follow up." Sakura smiled at the woman's kindness. "I just didn't expect to have our next meeting like this though. I hope he wakes up soon."

Kushina smiled at the young woman. "Yeah, I hope so too."

…

…

Every Wednesday since then, Sakura would help Kushina on watching over Naruto. Sometimes the older woman will nap while she's there, giving herself an hour to catch up sleep. Often times though, the energetic woman will chat with Sakura. The topic was always about Naruto. For Sakura it was like knowing the boy in depth. She knows it was much better to know him in person and she hopes that he wakes up so she could have a chance to reconnect to him.

It was like a normal Wednesday that day. Sakura was reading a book beside Naruto (sometimes reading the poems out loud hoping he could hear it) while waiting for Kushina. Kushina was outside, refilling the vase with water and replacing the flowers.

It started with a twitch of fingers which she thought as nothing of. And then the beeping of the machine increased that it alarmed Sakura. She looked at Naruto's face, brows scrunched and his eyes fluttered open. He looked disoriented, eyes seeing yet unseeing and unfocused.

Sakura didn't know what to do; she was shocked that he will wake up at such time. Heck, She hasn't even called a nurse! She was getting up to call one and hopefully find Kushina when his eyes found hers. He stared at her, clearly uncomprehending on who she is and what she's doing there, her breath hitched.

Very softly, weakly with voice hoarse from not being used for a long time, Naruto asked _"Who are you?"_

…

…

**つづく**

…

…

**AN: Ugh… I hate this chap. **I dunno why though. Clearly it's not my best. I got stumped from writing a new one-shot and editing "I'm Sorry", you see. And it sorta affected my writing on this one. I got frustrated that I just typed it all. Haha. The One-shots won't be out for a little while though. There's something wrong with those two that I have yet to figure out.

Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL PEOPLE! I can't thank you enough for reading this fic. Seriously, you guys are the best.

**Questions you might ask:**

**The operation:** I'm sorry if I didn't go into detail of operation but as much as possible I tried to stick with the norm. Heart transplants are done as much as possible. Some procedures even have the heart still beating blood instead of cooling (Living Organ Transplant) before transferring to the new donor; hence, I made it almost the same day since the accident. The operation usually takes about 4-12 hours. Immunosuppressant is given to prevent rejection but at the same time it weakens the immune system so it was advised that the patient should leave the hospital one to two weeks after the surgery. And then the patient will have checkups every one or two weeks for two months and if everything goes well, after six months the visits will cut back to one- or two-month intervals. After a year, these visits may be cut back to three- to six-month intervals. Oh, and a new heart beats around 50-110 or 100 per minute or something.

**Otoha:** If you know where she came from, I'll dedicate the next chapter especially for you, mwahahahaha!

**Sakura's new heart:** Yes, it's from Hinata. And that's where the fun starts.

**Sakura and Kushina:** Yeah, they're like friends now. Kushina feels like they should catch up and very grateful of Sakura's company. I imagine her as a people person so being alone makes her antsy.

**Naruto's coma:** Blame head injury. He's awake now though and again, this will where the fun starts.

**On a side note**, have you heard of the petition made because of FF dot net's purging of stories? I know it's irrelevant with this fic, but I just couldn't help it. I'm torn with the issue. As an author and avid reader and reviewer, I fell in love with a lot of fics which are removed from the site. Yes, they may have detailed lemon and violence and have broken rules set up by ff dot net, but I really hope they will give the author a chance to retrieve their stories. Some stories don't even have backups anymore. It would probably be good to give them a time interval between the email they give and deleting it completely. I had one story removed from using song lyrics, and sure, I'm guilty of it (hehe). Thank god, I have back up. But it's sad to think that the fics I grew up with are gone now.

Sorry for the rant. Lol.

**Thank you for adding this fic in your favorites and story alerts. **

Any idea what will happen next? Hehe. Give me your guess! I would LOVE to hear, erm, read it!

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**AN 2: A shout out to the first 2 reviewers of this chap: THANK YOU VERY MUCH~ **

**SHOUTxKarina: Yes, hopefully it will get crazier.**

**NarutoLuver896: Oh god NO! Naruto doesn't have amnesia... I didn't even thought of that. It'll be a good part of another story though *scribble*scribble* BUT this fic already has a definite plot. WORRY NOT, instead of amnesia Naruto will have - okay, that's for the next chap. Tee hee.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


	3. Taking a step forward

**Title: My Lovely Person**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine. I found the poem on the net and credit goes to that Unknown author. =)

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**!

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 3:**

**Taking a step forward**

**O_O_O**

…

…

…

…

He was surrounded by darkness. And eerie silence, it was deafening. He hated every minute of it, every second he spent on that place. And then he heard it.

He woke up to a voice so familiar, yet not. It was like that voice was beckoning him to wake up. Why was he asleep anyway? He listened more closely, despite the grogginess and the veil covering his sharp senses.

'_To touch the cup with eager lips and taste, not drain it;_

_To woo and tempt and court bliss – and not attain it;_'

_To fondle and caress a joy, yet hold it lightly,_

_Lest it become necessity and clings too tightly;'_

The voice paused, his brows scrunched wanting whomever that is to continue. The woman, Naruto could now tell with his senses coming back to him, inhaled a deep breath.

'_To watch the sun set in the west without regretting;_

_To hail its advent in the east – the night forgetting;_

_To smother care in happiness and grief in laughter;_

_To hold the present close – not questioning hereafter;'_

Naruto tried very hard to open his eyes; the voice was sweet, familiar. He knew that voice from somewhere; he just couldn't place it with his disarrayed memories. He valiantly tried to lift his fingers. He almost cried for joy when he felt it twitch. Now for his eyes…

'_To have enough to share – to know the joy of giving;_

_To thrill with all the sweets of life – is living.'_

The voice stopped. He could hear the rustle of pages turning. God, how he wanted to know the owner of that voice; it was like an itch that wouldn't leave him alone. _'Please continue speaking. Your voice, I want to hear it more.' _Naruto pleaded on his mind. With great resolve, he opened his eyes. Too bright, he wanted to close it again, but instead he searched that source of light gasp. Even so, it was so blurred, the images projected to his brain so distorted.

He tried to gulp, but his lips and mouth were parched. He tried focusing on something, but his eyes wanted to see whoever that was that voice belonged to, so it roamed around. It then settled on something bright and light, _'pink.' _His mind registered. The blurred color slowly became defined, his mind becoming more alert.

He then realized that the pastel color was hair. His eyes sought the eyes of the person beside his bed. Their eyes met and Naruto swore, hers was full of life and held the greenest eyes he ever saw. She looked familiar but for the life of him, he didn't know where he met this person. So he asked the most logical question on his confused mind.

"_Who are you?"_

…

…

After the shock of witnessing a coma patient (her first friend, who possibly couldn't remember her) waking up wore off, Sakura was left drained and tired. She didn't do anything per se, but it was the emotions that ran havoc inside her that exhausted her. When he asked who she was… Sakura didn't know what to feel. Now that she's alone and had time to dissect her jumbled feelings, she realized that she's torn between sadness and happiness. She was glad, oh so glad he was awake but it couldn't mask nor overcome the sadness she felt of him not remembering her.

When he woke up, it was of great timing that Otoha-san came to check on him. When Sakura was sure that he wouldn't be left alone, she ran (yes, _ran_, because really, the adrenaline of him waking up pushed her) to find Kushina-san. The happiness on the older woman's face made Sakura grin. She trailed after the eager mother but stopped at the door. Kushina was hugging (more like crushing him to her) her slightly dazed son. But regardless of his mother's obvious relief, Naruto was laughing and comforting his mother.

She didn't want to intrude. Sakura already felt like she was an outsider, cause really, who was she on this sixteen year old boy's life? A stranger or a distant memory, perhaps? Whatever her standing (or will her place be) on his life, Sakura didn't want to interrupt the family's moment. So, she just stood there, observing the scene.

And then Tsunade finally came. When her aunt saw her, the older woman raised her eyebrow. Probably surprised that Sakura was still there. Her aunt knew how Sakura spent a few hours after her checkup on Naruto's room and understood that the girl just wanted to reconnect with her friend when (because 'if' didn't even cross Sakura's mind) he woke up.

Sakura smiled weakly at her aunt, conveying her hesitation to enter the scene and break such a joyful moment. Something caught her attention, she turned a bit and caught Kushina's gaze who was voicelessly gesturing for her to come closer, but the young girl just shook her head and waved good bye. There will be time to introduce herself to Naruto's life again. As of now, she didn't want to overwhelm him and she really wanted him to be with his family first.

Smiling again at Kushina and giving a brief hug to her aunt, Sakura left the hospital thoughts and feelings in jumble but mostly glad that Naruto's awake now.

…

…

He watched as that girl smiled at his mother. He stared as she hugged that woman who he assumed as his doctor. He watched as she took that first step away and followed her with his eyes until he can no longer see her. He strained his ears to hear her footsteps through his mother's wails of thanks to every god she knew. And belatedly, he realized that he didn't know her name or why she looked so awfully familiar.

He tried to move his legs to get out of the bed. He wanted to follow her, the reason lost on him. His right leg already bent, he tried to lift his left leg but stopped when he couldn't feel anything.

Wild eyes pinning on his left leg, Naruto tried to lift it again but to no success. He tried again and again, but the result was still the same. Lost eyes pinned wildly at everything and nothing. He searched for answers on the faces of the people around him. Fear clenched his heart fiercely and he tried to think of a sound reason on why this was happening. He growled in frustration when none came.

"Uzumaki-san", a firm voice on his left said. He looked up and saw the serious face of the woman he assumed as his doctor, "I am Dr. Senju Tsunade and I'll be your doctor from now on. Please relax and I believe a series of tests are in order." Naruto dumbly nodded at the woman. He turned to see the dismayed expression on his mother's face. He smiled weakly, trying to make a brave face not only for him but mostly for his mother.

His mother with frantic and worried face asked the doctor "Tsunade-sama, will this be a permanent thing?" Naruto wanted to ask that question too. Heart thudding with anticipation and dread, he readied himself for the worst. They waited for a few minutes of tensed silence as Tsunade examined Naruto's left leg while explaining to Naruto that the cast was removed a few days ago.

Heaving a sigh, Tsunade said. "The paralysis was probably due to a spinal injury. We have to run some tests to know the scope of the damage. After that, we will begin treatment." Tsunade then explained what will happen after knowing the range of the damage done. Naruto's head swirled with all the information. Therapy, medications, a possibility of a surgery, Naruto felt confused. Sleep was what he really needed as of now.

Turning his gaze to his okaa-san whose rapt attention was to the doctor in front of her, Naruto cleared his throat. "Kaa-san, can I rest now?" He pleaded with his eyes. The conversation was really depressing now and although he had slept for a couple of months, sleeping was a better option than hearing all of these. It was all going so fast for his overwhelmed mind.

Tsunade nodded understandingly. She turned and ushered his mother out of the room, saying something about resting and not wanting his mother to be ill too. "Too many nights of almost no sleep is bad for your body too, Kushina-san. I advise you to sleep for a couple of hours on the nurse's station. Sakura-chan would really appreciate it if you get a few hours of wink."

Half-listening to his mother and Tsunade-baa-chan talk (which he called that way only on his mind… for now) He chuckled a little at his mother's stubbornness. Naruto thought and recollected whatever memories he could take hold off. And then parts of the accident on his disoriented mind shifted and take hold. He was with someone that day. He remembered the laughter, the tightening of her hold around his waist whenever he speeds up. He remembered raven hair flowing with the wind and lavender eyes. 'Hinata…'

Alarmed and surprised that he only thought of her now, he rounded on Tsunade who was startled with his abrupt movements. "Hinata… Where is Hinata?" He asked on the verge of panic. He shifted his glance from her to his mother who was fumbling with her fingers, an obvious sign that she was nervous.

She sighed tiredly (which rarely happened anyway) and calmly albeit hesitantly at first, she said "Naruto-chan… rest for now. You look tired. When you wake up, I'll tell you what happened." She carefully and slowly said it. As if she wanted to convey something, to tell him something. But with a sluggish mind, Naruto didn't receive the silent message. Eyes fluttering shut, he finally succumbed to exhaustion and sleep.

…

…

Sakura stood in front of the massive wooden traditional gate that Friday morning not knowing what she would do. Shizune gave her the address of Hyūga Hinata (or her family's address). She just didn't expect that it was on this huge compound. She could tell it as much because she tried to round the corner (trying to find the gate) but the place was so massive that she gave up when she at last found the gate. Heck, the walls enclosed at least five blocks or more. The walls were white and tall, with tiles to roof it. The wide traditional wooden gate was supported by six posts roofed by _irimoya,_ which slopes down on all four sides integrated on two opposing sides with a gable, further signaling the high status and wealth of the Hyūga family. A wooden plaque printed elegantly with the family's name hung on the wall. All in all, it just screamed nobility.

Sakura gulped in nervousness. Remaining indecisive whether to ring the bell or turn around and walk away, she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She couldn't stand there all day long looking like a crazy person as she paced in front of it. Settling with a decision, she lifted her trembling hands towards the innocent button. She was about to press it when a haughty voice behind her startled her.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" A deep male, haughty, _arrogant_ voice said.

She abruptly turned around and her surprised eyes zeroed in the person behind her. A long dark brown-haired (seriously?), lavender eyes young lad stood behind her, arms crossed and glaring at her. She gulped; her heart racing. He looked so intimidating… But Sakura refused to look scared in front of this guy, whatever his name was. So standing straighter, she returned the glare _('No need to be rude, jerk. I'm not gonna steal the freaking gate'_).

The glaring match continued for a few tensed moments when finally, the long haired guy broke it. "Tell me a good reason why you were standing in front of our house, doing nothing except pacing like a crazy woman, before I call the police." His scowl, if possible, grew deeper.

'_Argh, jerk.'_ Sakura fumed inside but outwardly she gave the arrogant ass a tight and fake smile, "If you must know, I'm here for a scheduled appointment with Hiashi-sama." She drawled a little smugly. She relished on the surprised face of that jerk that lasted only for a few seconds before he schooled his features to a stoic one.

It was then at that precise moment that a young girl around eleven or so opened the gate. Long dark brown hair with a lock of hair falling in her face and pearl eyes watched at the two of them with amusement. She smirked at the male in front of Sakura and then bowed when she directed her attention back at her. "Haruno-san, I presume?" she asked with a curious glint on her slightly discomforting eyes. Sakura nodded and then the young girl smiled, "I am Hyūga Hanabi. Otou-sama has been waiting for you. I'll accompany you to him."

Sakura jerkily nodded and followed the young girl. Noticing that the arrogant ass was following them, she promptly observed him on her peripheral eyes. And it seemed that it was not only her that noticed their (unwanted, on her part) companion. Hanabi coolly said without turning to look at the other teen, "Neji nii-sama, I believe one escort is enough for Haruno-san, is it not?"

The now known jerk named as Neji just replied a "Hn." To Hanabi's statement. Sakura raised a brow at his answer, clearly not expecting it to be a short one word answer (if you count it as a word). Not caring about that Neji, Sakura ignored him the rest of the way and focused on her surroundings and obviously appreciating it. Instead she addressed the small girl, "Hyūga-san, I insist you call me Sakura. Haruno-san is too formal for me." She smiled a little at the surprised girl but she nodded nevertheless.

The Hyūga family sure spent a large amount of sum to this compound, Sakura concluded. The front part of the compound was a large courtyard. The path was lined with trees seemingly dividing the compound into two before leading to a large traditional building presumably the main house. One side of the compound was dotted with houses behind some of the tall trees; Sakura could see the roofs of the houses. She noticed that some paths lead to the 'residential' part of the lot. The other side features a large lake a few meters from them, probably filled with _nishiki-goi. _They were separated from the lake and the houses by a row of _O-karikomi _or sculpted trees or bushes formed into balls or rounded shapes to imitate waves.

She watched fascinated by the peacefulness of the place despite being near of the city. Yes, the Hyūga compound was almost at the outskirts of the city but entering it made it feel like she was on the country. Hanabi, seeing her amazed gaze at the garden, smiled softly. "Isn't it beautiful, Sakura-san?" Sakura returned the smile and nodded vigorously. Hanabi smiled more, "Onee-sama liked it too, especially the lake." She pointed to the large serene lake. "She loved it most during springs and autumn." The girl continued to give small anecdotes about the garden and Sakura listened to each one of it earnestly. Neji was still following them a few distances after.

They soon entered the _genkan _of the main house (the largest one as what she could see) and removing their shoes to be placed on the_ getabako_. Hanabi, now relaxed and smiling pleasantly, led Sakura to the side of the house after a series of confusing turns and long hallways, Neji still following them. They walked on the _engawa_ or flooring on the side of the house. Sakura observed the garden on the side which featured a _Karesansui _garden with its raked gravel in place of water, carefully arranged rocks and a few trees, perfect for meditation. She could practically hear the _shishiodoshi's_ noise as it clack against the stone and refill with water again.

They stopped in front of a shoji screen, Hanabi tapping the wood support lightly before announcing their presence. "Otou-sama, Sakura-san is here." After receiving a confirmation to enter, the group entered and sat on the _zabuton_ in front of the Hyūga patriarch. He was calmly sipping his tea and raised a brow at Hanabi obviously confused at the use of her first name. His gaze then turned to the still silent and stoic Neji but said nothing. Placing his cup down, he smiled welcomingly at Sakura. "I welcome you to our home Haruno-san. Our dear Hinata lives in you so you're practically a part of the family." He gestured to the now filled cups of chamomile tea filled carefully and elegantly by Hanabi.

Sakura sipped some tea further making her relaxed. Smiling gratefully to the family in front of her, "I can't thank her enough for giving me this chance to live. I'm sorry for your loss but I will try my hardest to live my life to the fullest so as not to bring her name any shame. As long as this heart's beating, I will always remember and feel thankful to her and your family. My life will be forever indebted to her and your family." She said placing her hands on her chest, feeling the beating, _living_ heart beats.

The Hyūga patriarch smiled. "We can't ask you for anymore. Living a life to the fullest without any regrets is what Hinata would want for you to have."

…

…

Sakura talked to the family for a few more hours. They were more than happy to answer her inquiries about Hinata. It was a small step, she knew for the family towards healing. Healing, after all, does not mean that one should forget the memories. It should start with acceptance. But still, remembering those happy memories was not bad. One should just need not to drown on it. And Sakura could say that Hinata's family was healing on their own pace. Yes, they were sad but they were starting to move on. Sakura felt that the family reminded her that Hinata's death did not only brought pain and wounds but of hope and another chance to someone else. It incredibly made the death much easier to deal with.

She was preparing to leave the large house and was getting her shoes on the _getabako _when she heard someone clear his throat. She turned and saw Hyūga Neji standing there. Awkward silence filled the two. Sakura blinked when he didn't say anything more. She fidgeted a little, not knowing what to say. "So… um…" Hanabi and Hiashi then came and thankfully broke the awkward silence between the two.

Hanabi and Hiashi smiled knowingly. About what? Sakura didn't know. Clearing his throat to get her attention, Hiashi smiled almost fatherly (but still maintain his stoic exterior) at Sakura, "You are most welcome here, Haruno-san. Come here anytime you wish. And I would love to have tea with you, next time knowing about you, yourself. It seems like Hinata and Neji had taken the liking of you. The Hyūga household is open for you." He then turned to the still stoic looking Neji, "Neji, please accompany Haruno-san towards the station."

Sakura bowed to the family and bid her farewell. Walking with Neji sure was a tense one for Sakura. She still hadn't forgotten about the incident earlier that day. With her back ramrod straight and gait a bit faster than normal, Sakura just walked on and ignored the a-year-older-than-her teen's (from what she heard when he was introduced earlier) presence.

"I'm sorry for my attitude earlier." His deep voice made her pause on her steps and she slowly turned to the source of the voice.

She watched warily and scrutinized him. Shrugging her shoulders and not finding any reason for her to stay angry (cause he already apologized), Sakura granted him a small smile. "We started at the wrong foot, ne?" Still smiling at his taller form, Sakura bowed a little and introduced herself, "My name is Haruno Sakura, Nice to meet you."

Smirking a little, Neji bowed too, "I'm Hyūga Neji. It's nice to meet you too."

…

…

"Hinata-chan is no longer here."

'_No.'_

"She died that day, Naruto-chan."

'_Liar. Don't joke with me.'_

"I'm very sorry. But please… Don't blame yourself."

'_How could I not?'_

"It was_ not_ your fault."

'_No… You're wrong. It's my entire fault.'_

His mother's words repeated endlessly inside his mind. It was already a week since he woke up but still her words, laced with every bit of care so as not to hurt him anymore, still struck him like a double-edged sword. He wanted to answer every sentence but when she said those words, his mind completely halted. It only soaked up her words, his mind uncomprehending it. He wanted to cry but his eyes would not. So he stared at his ceiling blandly, torturing himself over and over again with the memories of that night. That day started like always. She would hop on his bike and then they would drive to wherever they wanted. It was that stupid car's fault, appearing out of nowhere and colliding on them. And then everything was swallowed with darkness.

He couldn't even remember her face then.

Naruto groaned and turned his head towards the open window. He was sick of grief and pessimistic thoughts but like a child, it was the only thing he could hold on to. He could not stop the torture he subjected himself to. To do so, would mean he was moving on. And he did not want to move on. He did not want to forget. It was his entire fault, to start moving on means that he was forgiven. And most of all, Naruto didn't want to be forgiven.

Huffing a little, Naruto decided he wanted to get some fresh air. The bland walls and the silence accompanying it would probably drive him insane. He stepped on his right leg and leaned all his weight to it. His mother was not there to help him towards the wheelchair, but he could manage. Tsunade baa-chan said that he could go to the garden at the back. After a series of tests done to him the last few days, Tsunade said that there was a large possibility of walking again with therapy or surgery. Naruto couldn't decide if he wanted to though. This disability was a reminder of what he did, of what he lost. Twisted, yes, but he still saw it that way. But after a lecture with his mother about Hinata not wanting him to live his life like this Naruto conceded with the treatment.

Finally succeeding with getting on to the wheelchair, Naruto winced. As of now, all he could do was depend on that chair. He could hop around on one foot but he bet it would be tiring. Wheeling himself out of the door towards the garden, Naruto saw a few of the staffs there. Smiling a little at them, some even waved in return, Naruto continued on. The staff already knew how restless he could be sometimes. At first, they helped him wherever he wanted to go, accompanying him and such but as the days went on; Naruto insisted that he could do it himself. After promising Tsunade-baa-chan that he would go back in time for his medication and lunch, Tsunade-baa-chan let him go outside to the garden at the back wherever he please.

He settled himself under the shade of a large tree, blocking out the noises outside. He inhaled a deep breath and relaxed himself. He was starting to doze off when he heard that voice so familiar, yet not.

Her voice brought by the softly gush of the wind like the tinkling of bells during summer asked "What are you doing here?"

He opened his eyes and was greeted of green eyes full of life, heart-shaped face, a blush accenting her cheeks and long pastel pink hair blowing with the wind bringing the scent of vanilla with it.

Blue clashed with green and all of his thoughts paused centering on the girl in front of him.

His throat dry and voice lost when all he wanted was to answer her question.

The noise of this small garden at the back of the hospital all but forgotten.

And then all thoughts cease to exist when she smiled that smile.

"I'm glad you're okay now, Naruto."

…

…

**つづく**

…

…

**AN: I'm really sorry for the long delay**. Hopefully, my schedule will be back to normal soon. _I hope you enjoyed this chap_. Not too many NaruSaku moments but I promise next chap there will be some. _I'm very sorry if updates are slow, but please bear with me._ Life caught up (I had exam last week, so yeah) and I got stuck on some of my fics. I'm overcoming those glitches now.

I'll be posting some one-shots again. Please look out for that.

**Questions you might ask:**

**Naruto's paralysis:** Only temporarily. But I guess you could look out for the therapy, there will be a lot of NaruSaku moments there.

**Naruto's feelings for Sakura:** Of course it's not yet love. At least I think it's not. He was just acting strangely because of the familiarity Sakura brings.

**Naruto's feelings for Hinata:** He still could not move on with her death and yes, they were a couple. She was his girlfriend. So you could probably guess how conflicted he would be with the guilt and his future feelings for Sakura.

**Neji:** Oh, yes. Hehehehe. I love bringing him up. Please look forward on his role with this little story.

**Hyūga family:** They were filthy rich and I know they were a little, tiny bit OOC. But I have a valid excuse for that. They saw her as Hinata's proof of existence. That despite her short life there was someone out there who would live longer because of her. That was what brought the kindness from both Hanabi and Hiashi. I saw Hanabi as someone that could easily open up to others despite being polite and respectful at fist and with a playful streak on her. They were not really stick up their ass kind of people on this story, they more or less let other people think that way because they have an image to uphold.

**Irimoya:** Japanese hip roof (sloping down on all four sides) integrated on two opposing sides with a gable.

**Nishiki-goi:** are ornamental varieties of domesticated common carp that are kept for decorative purposes in outdoor koi ponds or water gardens.

**Genkan:** are traditional Japanese entry way areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of _genkan_ is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building.

**Engawa:** refers to the typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms.

**Karesansui:** simply a zen garden

**Zabuton:** Japanese cushion for sitting.

**An answer to last chapter's review:**

**BiddyAuthor:** Thank you for the enthusiasm of Sakura's new heart. You're the only one who was happy there, lol.

**sydney james:** Hmmm… nice idea. Look out if that will happen next chap, ne?

**Roku-and-Saku:** Sorry if it was obvious but I'm trying not to drag the operation longer because I wanna follow transplants protocol as norm as possible. Sorry for the long wait.

**hatakaven:** I love you. Sorry for the long wait. :P The NaruSaku goodness will come out soon. I'm trying to take it slowly so as to make it realistic.

**NarutoLuver896:** Ehehehe, there won't be any amnesias, I promise.

**SHOUTxKarina:** Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hopefully, you will find it all to your liking.

I'm still grasping things (again). Two weeks of no writing could do that to you, lol. Please forgive the errors and the shortness of this one.

Please read my other NaruSaku fics: _June Gloom, Time Loop Love Story,_ _Difficult Love, Long Distance Love Affair, Pierrot, Words of Love and Of Film Girl and Lenses_

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**REVIEW=LOVE=INSPIRATION=MOTIVATION=FASTER UPDATE**

**~Katarin Kishika**


	4. Knowing you

**Title: My Lovely Person**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**!

**Dedicated to: **That **'Guest' **reviewer who I believed reviewed some of my other stories too. I would have loved to thank you via pm, but I guess this will do. And of course, this update was for my **loyal readers** too.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 4:**

**Knowing you**

**O_O_O**

…

…

…

…

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around to just in time to see her aunt entering their home after a day of work at the hospital. She was currently preparing their dinner that Tuesday evening. Looking at the face of the person who practically took care of her whole sixteen years of life, Sakura saw the strain and stress brought upon by her line of work. Rushing to the door to welcome her, Sakura greeted the older woman with a smile, hoping to comfort her even for just a little bit.

The taut lines of tension on Tsunade's face visibly reduced upon seeing the teen. Smiling and deftly messing the pink locks of her niece, Tsunade ambled inside their abode. She stretched like a cat and promptly plopped herself to the couch, childishly yelling, "Sakura-chan! Bring me some sake~" while flailing her arms in the air.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her aunt's antics. She could be childish sometimes; Sakura surmised it was her way of loosening up… well, that and she has a habit of gambling and drinking whenever she can. And when Tsunade was stressed… her temper was easily triggered and she could pack one hell of a punch when aggravated. "Tsunade-sama, you can't drink sake because you still have work tomorrow. I bet you'll curse me for having a hangover when you wake up." Sakura said while preparing the table so they could eat.

Tsunade rolled on her stomach and said something but Sakura couldn't understand nor hear it properly because it was muffled. Shrugging, she asked her aunt to repeat it again. Tsunade sat up but didn't say anything more. Sakura could see that her aunt was hesitant on what she was about to say and obviously wanted to change the subject when she asked, "Sakura, are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

Frowning a little, Sakura nodded, "Of course, my check-up is scheduled tomorrow. And I… I wanted to talk to Kushina and at least introduce myself _again_ with Naruto." It has been on her mind on what happened to Naruto after she left that day a week ago. But whenever she asked Tsunade, the older woman only changes the subject saying it's confidential and whatnot. Sakura knew that something wrong happened and knew that her aunt thought that she couldn't take the news. Protecting her was good and appreciated, but Sakura's whole life was so sheltered, protection her from all things they thought could hurt her was the last thing she needed. She was not made of glass. She could be tough too. She wanted to march down to the hospital ever since Thursday but upon seeing Tsunade's stern frowning face, she knew better and at last opted to wait for her next check-up.

Tsunade nodded. She then stood up and made her way in front of Sakura. Staring her down, Tsunade sighed. "I guess I could not forbid you to befriend him again. Just promise me that you will be strong for the both of you. He would need someone stable on his life." Tsunade's worried face finally turned to a smile when she saw Sakura's determined face. "After all, you're too stubborn for your own good. Anything I would have said, you wouldn't obey." She then ruffled and patted Sakura's hair.

Sakura smiled at her aunt, glad that she understood.

Tsunade laughed, "Come on now, I'm famished!" she paused "… And Sakura, I really want that sake now."

…

…

Walking down that familiar path towards the hospital seemed surreal. It was a novel feeling for Sakura who was always cooped up inside the walls of the hospital. With a light skip on her steps, she made her way to her destination, a certain blonde in mind. After her check-up, she resolved herself to at least give Naruto her name and see if he could remember her. She rushed towards the hospital with a certain added vigor because of the excitement she felt of seeing the blonde.

Opening the door to the office of a certain Dr. Chiyo, Sakura readied herself to the weekly checkup. After a few more weeks, these check-ups would lessen to once every one or two months. She wondered how she would spend time with Naruto if her visits and reason to come would be gone. Shaking her head to dispel those thoughts, Sakura focused on what was now and not on what would be._ 'First of all, he must remember me'_, she thought dryly.

Chiyo, an old doctor who loved her work so much that she hadn't retired, welcomed Sakura with a cheerful grin, "Sakura-chan! Was it Wednesday already? Goodness, I seem to forget the days." The old doctor gasped.

Sakura smiled at her Chiyo-Baa (the older woman insisted to call her that), finding it amusing that every week her doctor would say the same thing. Well, her pranks (yes, pranks, there were a lot more. And unfortunately, she was the test subject sometimes) of forgetting the day was so much better than her prank of playing dead the other time. God knew how Sakura almost had a heart attack (literally) when she walked in and found Chiyo lying on the floor. Good thing the elderly was sensible enough to put it off the moment she noticed it was Sakura who entered the door.

"Chiyo-Baa, how are you today?" Sakura asked politely.

The older woman chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about this old woman, young lass. I'm fine. Now come here and let's start that check-up of yours."

Taking immunosuppressant medication so that her own body wouldn't reject her new heart was one of the things that should be monitored on her condition. Sakura should also have regular dental check-ups aside from the normal ones. Monitoring her condition postoperative was critical for her to live longer than the expected life span of someone who had a heart transplant. Yes, it was too meticulous and troublesome but it was for her good, so Sakura bear it all despite her need to know if Naruto remembered her.

After a series of questions and physical exams, Sakura was good to go with as what Chiyo said. With a light skip on her steps when she found her way towards Naruto's room and belatedly stopped in front of the door. Sakura faltered, she couldn't possibly enter the room because there was a high possibility of Naruto not knowing who she was. Worst case scenario he would call the security. Hopefully, his mother was here. Kushina will definitely introduce her to him. Mustering enough courage, Sakura lifted her fist to knock. As she was about to knock, the door opened and Sakura never knew how relieved she was to see that it was Kushina who opened the door and not Naruto.

"Sakura-chan~" The redhead greeted cheerfully, she was obviously happy to see the pinkette. Tilting her head, Kushina gave the nervous looking Sakura a gentle smile, "He's at the hospital's garden." Reaching out and placing her hand to the nervous wrecked girl, Kushina said with a soothing voice "How about making friends again?"

Sakura grinned turning around and lightly running down the halls (even if Tsunade would surely scold her if she ever heard of it) asking for Kushina to "Wish me luck!"

…

…

It was a funny feeling. It was like diving head first to a pool of cold water, something like eating too much sweets yet your heart was making a hole through your chest, like your stomach was too heavy with butterflies fluttering about. Her heart beat faster than it ever did… Honestly, it was the first time she ever felt this way. How peculiar. Her steps started light and excited but as she drew nearer to the door that would open to the garden at the back her steps faltered and hesitated.

Did he remember her? What if he did not? What would she do if he did not?

Fear gripped her heart fiercely, making her built up confidence waver… But, would it be okay for her to leave things like that? She had finally found him (and how lucky she was to find him again), how could she let things go like that? What kind of a friend would she be (remembered or not) if she would not there when he needed someone the most? Besides, it's not like she was sure that he had forgotten all about her. It was just a possibility that he wouldn't remember, right? Right, there's still a chance that he would. Eyebrows furrowed with determination, Sakura trudged on. Pushing the glass door open, she scanned the surroundings. The garden was like as she remembered. The only difference was the cold the autumn wind brings.

Too soon (for her beating heart that is), she found his golden locks. He was sitting on his wheelchair under the shade of a huge tree. Silently (with hesitant-almost-want-to-turn-back-steps) she walked towards him. Upon reaching his stilled form, she noticed that his breathing was deep, his blue eyes hidden from the world, lashes fluttered shut and face oh so peaceful. Her fingers itched to touch the whisker like marks on his cheeks. She didn't mean to say it out loud but the next thing she knew, words already came tumbling from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

It was almost the barest of whispers but still his eyes opened. Surprised jade clashed with equally surprised sapphire. She unconsciously gulped. Nervously fumbling with the hem of her sleeves, Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you're okay now, Naruto."

…

…

His mind came up blank.

'_Who was this girl? Who… Who are you?' _Naruto wanted to ask out loud. He was itching to know just who the hell this mysterious girl is. But Naruto despite his obvious curiosity kept his mouth firmly shut. He watched as her clear jade eyes turn to a murky one filled with trepidation and hurt. He watched as she bit her lip with uncertainty. He watched as the healthy flush of her skin turn darker.

Despite the obvious signs of her distress, curiosity won out. Finally finding the courage to voice his thoughts, Naruto tentatively asked, "Who are you?"

She released a defeated sigh and frowned. Her eyes growing ever so misty and looked a bit tired but she swallowed the sadness pitting on her stomach. Giving him a brilliant smile, the girl answered, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Silence elapsed between the two. Awkward silence swallowed the meager distance between them. She shuffled her feet, eyes travelling everywhere but on him. Naruto gulped and shifted on his seat himself. The name did sound familiar… he just couldn't remember where he heard that name as well as who this person in front of him was. His brows furrowed and he tried to remember. The memories were there; it was just too elusive that every time he thought that he had the answer within his grasp, it escapes and he was back to square one again. He knew that remembering her was vital, he just didn't know why.

Because he was so deep in thought, Naruto didn't notice Sakura as she shuffled nervously and steal anxious glances on him. But her sad voice did penetrate his musings.

"You don't remember, do you?" She said boring her jade eyes on his.

His smile was expressing a mixture of sadness and apology. "I'm sorry." It was the very peculiar how Naruto felt so disappointed on himself. It may not be his fault that he couldn't remember but his failing memories were what brought on the sadness on her eyes. He watched as Sakura turned around and walked a few steps. Dread settled on the pit of his stomach as the distance between them grew. _'Don't go. Not yet.'_ He thought. He was about to ask her to stop. Why? He didn't know. It just felt wrong for her not to be there. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to know her more. He wanted to understand why she seemed so important to him.

He heard her sigh and saw her turn back. She then plopped herself down on the grass beside him, hearing her mutter "Darn, no benches near" so softly. Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. I'll help you remember." She paused to give him a bright smile, "The very first time I saw you, was when I was six years old right here at this place too… and you're the very first friend I ever had…"

A few hours later where the sky bled orange and blue and purple and red, one could here laughter coming from the back garden.

…

…

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around to just in time to see her aunt enter her room. Her aunt was wearing a large smile which made Sakura wary. 'Cause really, her aunt smiling that huge brought goose bumps and made her hair rise. Eyeing the older woman oddly, Sakura dryly stated, "If you wish to know where I hid your last stash of sake, my lips are shut."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "What? You hid it?" Frantically, Tsunade almost ran out of Sakura's room. She was at the door when she abruptly stopped and turned back to Sakura, "Oh right." Tsunade backtracked and with a serious face stated, "Are you going to visit Naruto tomorrow?"

Sakura's eyes softened, "Yeah, I did promise him after all." It was already a week after she reintroduced herself to his life again. It was very awkward at first. After all, it was only a day that they knew each other. But still, the memories she made with him that day etched vividly on her memories. Albeit it was buried deep inside her mind until she saw him again, the memories made that day were close to her heart.

Tsunade's smile widened. "Then, you could come with me." Sakura's quizzical expression made the smile of Tsunade's face wider, "I will be delivering them good news after all. There's a large chance that Naruto could walk again, Sakura. He has to undergo a surgery to remove the bone fragments lodged on his spinal cord. Based on the tests done, it was the cause of his paralysis."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Then… then, after that, he could walk again?" Oh, how great would that be! Sakura was giddy to deliver the news. Naruto would be so happy.

Tsunade frowned a bit, entering her doctor-mode "Well, of course there's still a risk of the operation not going well. There's a possibility of complications or infections too. But as far as I could tell, the possibility of success is extremely high." Tsunade was still mumbling and it amazed Sakura how she focused her aunt could be when it came to her passion.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, you're going to operate Naruto right?" Sakura asked hopefully. Tsunade was the best surgeon Konoha Hospital could offer. Most of all, Sakura trust Tsunade the most.

Distracted by the sound of Sakura's voice, it took a few seconds for Tsunade to answer, "Of course I'll be doing that operation. It must be done as soon as possible and requires great skill."

Sakura smiled broadly, hands behind her; Sakura said "Then Naruto is in good hands."

"Heh." Tsunade smirked; ego inflated because of the words her favorite niece. "As much as I love it when you shower me with compliments Sakura, flattery won't make me forget about you hiding my sake." Honey-colored eyes flashing, Tsunade gave Sakura a sinister smirk, "Now… where was it?"

…

…

Naruto's face wiped blank of emotions. Sakura was beginning to worry. She expected a wide grin and sparkling blue eyes when her aunt delivered the news of his surgery and its high possibility of success. She didn't expect such a blank expression though. His eyes were hollow, lips set on a straight line. When he noticed she was watching, he gave her a tight-lipped smile. She didn't understand why he was not happy, why he looked like that.

She didn't like _this_ Naruto.

"Isn't it great, Naruto-chan?" Kushina didn't wait for her son's reply; her happiness couldn't be contained. Sakura diverted her eyes from Naruto and smiled a little at the obviously ecstatic older woman. Tsunade chuckled at her antics and shook her head. She asked for Kushina to accompany her to her office so she could answer some of Kushina's question. Leaving the two teenagers alone in the spacious and bland room, Sakura's eyes wandered back to his.

His eyes looked distant, hollow… like he was drowning and he sort of just given up.

Sakura hated that.

Pursing her lips, she bravely walked till she was in front of him. She purposely placed herself in front of him so that he would be forced to pay attention to her. Hands on her hips, she directed her narrow gaze to the still indifferent Naruto. They stared down at each other, neither speaking first nor giving in. Sighing tiredly, the pinkette dropped her hands on her side. "Would you like to go to the garden?"

Naruto's slightly shook his head yes. Sakura silently helped him on his wheel chair. She pushed it towards the back garden, the route oh so familiar for the both of them. Silence engulfed between the two. Neither thought of breaking them, neither made a noise to start a conversation, both immersed deeply in their thoughts.

When they finally reached the garden, Sakura pushed the wheelchair to that same tree a week ago. They settled themselves under the shade, with him on his chair and her plopping herself on the grass. They were in a comfortable position yet the silence that lapsed made her more uncomfortable. Shifting listlessly, she stole glances his way. His eyes still looked distant, a dark murky blue unlike the usual clear ones. Sakura frowned; of all the time she knew him, this was the first time Naruto didn't voice out his thoughts freely. Sighing and huffing at his unresponsiveness, she dared to ask, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He shifted and closed his eyes and silence followed. Sakura was debating inside herself whether to ask again or just leave it be when Naruto spoke at last, "I don't wish to be treated."

Sakura gasped lightly, eyes zeroing in on his form. Astonishment laced her voice and word, "What?"

"I don't want to forget." He reiterated. Sakura had no clue what he was talking about. She had a lot of question but opting on reaching for his hand and squeezing it lightly offering her silent support. Naruto's eyes were still clenched shut, but he continued on, "This… this inability. It's my penance. I-I killed her. I loved her so much yet I killed her." Fisting his hands, Naruto opened his eyes. Jade clashed with hardened blue. Hardened and beaten with anguish and guilt. "So this is my penance. The price that I will pay so as not to forget every moment I lived with her, every moment she was with me."

Sakura squeezed his hand, her face and eyes shrouded with her bangs. She was trying to keep the tears at bay. How could one be so selfless and selfish at the same time? How could he exist in the present yet live on his past? How could he do this to the people around him? The people who care, the people who's still here?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he heard her sniffles, silent sobbing.

Upon hearing her name, jade eyes snapping with anger looked and bore onto his, "Your reasons are selfish and stupid." Naruto's eyes widened and narrowed wordlessly challenging her 'How so?' Sakura promptly replied upon the silent challenge, "Would she have wanted you to live this way? To be stuck in the past?" Tears were now rolling freely from her eyes. "Are you running away from everything Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything, just stubbornly jutting his chin up in defiance. Sakura glared, "I don't know anything about that person you were talking about. But I think, more than anything else, she would have wanted you to be happy every chance you could get… Not miserable. Not like this." With a final squeeze to this closed fist, the pink haired girl stood up, her hair blowing with the wind.

Naruto stayed at that place until it was dark enough and knew that everyone must have worried about him. But the time consumed in between was spent contemplating the words of a person who he only knew for a week but knew him almost all her life.

…

…

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"The operation… I want to do it."

"Heh. Took you long enough."

…

…

**つづく**

…

…

**AN: I'm really sorry for the long delay**. As what I said (or typed) on my profile, I had some problems with my research. Actually, it's still not resolved and this chapter is a product of discontinuous writing provided by my meager and limited free time. _I'm very sorry if updates are slow, but please bear with me._

I'm typing right now and forsaking sleep for almost 24 hours so please forgive the mistakes both in grammar and spelling.

And I know I promised some NaruSaku but meh, there isn't much. There will be next chapter though. A really fluffy one. Lol.

**Questions you might ask:**

**Why Sakura didn't know Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend:** First, Sakura didn't see any photo of Hinata on the Hyūga estate. She never asked for one because she knew that the wound were still fresh for the family. Yes, she saw Hinata the first time that day of the accident but she didn't see her distinct feature – her eyes and she didn't know she was Hinata. Also, when she asked Shizune where she got the heart, she was only given a name not the cause or history of death. Naruto didn't give her a name either, so yeah.

**Naruto's angst:** Well, I guess one couldn't be cheerful if one blames one's self for the death of their love one. Naruto was very bitter of it. Especially since he didn't even got to attend Hinata's funeral what with him being coma and all. So, he clung to the only respite he could find on this situation, his only link to that disastrous day – his paralysis. He used it as a form of atonement because he couldn't forgive himself. A bit twisted but he's very depressed now. That's why Sakura was there. As what Tsunade said, she would anchor the boy to the reality and be strong enough for the both of them.

Please read my other NaruSaku fics: _June Gloom, Time Loop Love Story,_ _Difficult Love, Long Distance Love Affair, Pierrot, Words of Love and Of Film Girl and Lenses_

Please be patient with me. That's all I could ever ask for. Oh and of course, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
